For Humanity
by KanaMizuki
Summary: I'm not good at this summary thing. However, I was playing AOT2 (Game) The ending had struck some inspiration. So this fanfic will have events from the manga anime and the game was thrown into one. Kana my OC. Let's follow her into battle with the titans.
1. Chapter 1

Intense pain and exhaustion quickly taking over my body, but I can't get up yet, I refuse to! They need to escape from this battlefield. A horde of titans before me. I had taken down a few. However, with their numbers, it's too much for one lone "Rookie Scout." Especially just after saving my comrades in a long hard battle against the Beast Titan, the Armored Titan, the Colossal Titan, and the horde of titans it brought with them. If I hadn't jumped into action they would've taken a traitor and our precious ally. Squeezing the triggers in the hilts of my swords, anchors shoot out and pierce the flesh of my next target. The gears in my ODM device start to quickly turn and propels me forward as a gust of exhaust pushes me forward from behind. Swinging myself around to the titan's nape. I thrust several inches of my blades into the titan's nape and slices through the flesh, taking out a long strip of flesh. The titan falls to its knees with a grunt and its last breath escaping its lungs. It falls flat with a loud thud. I turn around to see how many are left. Only to notice the Beast and Armored titan are no longer in sight. Quickly looking back to the horde, a hand is already drawing near. I can't react. My body is completely exhausted. Downing that titan took everything I had left.

When I accepted I was finally going to join my parents on the other side. Accepting I was going to die, the hand stops its advance and the titan falls and slowly fades to dust. The wizzes of the metal wire and the puffs of exhaust fills the air above. The faces of the other traitors come into my field of view. The horde is slowly taken out by the two. They land down in front of me. One looks me dead on, the other sheepishly glances around avoiding eye contact.

"I'll kill you both!" My enraged voice rings out between us. The one looking at me laughs. I couldn't even raise my blades to get into a battle ready stance. At the moment I don't even see how I'm standing.

"In your current state... I don't think so. Go back they still need you."

"Reiner, I don't think we should've done this, she could possibly kill us at some point." The one that's been avoiding making eye contact with me said.

"He's right, I'll kill you both at some point!" Reiner laughed and slowly turned away.

"Come on Bertholt, let us return home." With that, they are gone. I look around to find a building I could rest in for the night.

* * *

 _ **Several Years Ago.**_

It was just a normal day in the Shiganshina district just outside of Wall Maria. I was quite young and walking around with my parents, helping with errands. However that day was the day, the fear of the outside world was awakened in the hearts of the lives inside the walls. A loud explosion, a flash of a extremely bright light, from outside the Shiganshina gate. My parents frozen in terror, with their heads tilted upwards. Looking upwards I see why. A head poked over the 50-meter wall. A titan. My parents turn to run with me in tow, however, they didn't get far. The gate was kicked in, by the titan that stood on the other side. My parents met a cruel fate, being crushed by a large piece of the gate. Other pieces flew and landed elsewhere. From the force of the impact of the large debris, I flew back a few feet. A soldier from one of the three regiments, the Garrison regiment picks up my shocked frame and carries me to safety. As he escaped with me, I looked up to see another titan making its way through the large hole followed by several others. The one that scared me the most was the first one that stepped through first. It's body different from the rest. It was very muscular and seemed to have a hardened substance covering its body. Which to me resembles armor. As the soldier escaped with me. I stare at the titan till I couldn't see it anymore. After it faded from my view I couldn't remember how I got to one of the escape boats that take us upriver into the walls. Which was heading for Wall Maria. As I sat I wondered why I was still here. Why couldn't I have died along with my parents? In the mist of my depressed thoughts a voice full of pain, sorrow, and vengeance, brings me out of my depressed state of mind.

"I'll kill them all. I'll wipe every one of them... off the face of the earth." That was the moment I realized why I was still here. To kill all the titans. To kill the two titans that broke through Shiganshina gate. I stand up as a fire is lit within me. Once I stand up I see the Armored titan busting through the gate Wall Maria gate. Now the caged humanity lost the territory inside Wall Maria. Now we stayed on the boat till we reached the safety of Wall Rose. That's when my hard, lonely life started. The Garrison regiment that was stationed in wall Rose seemed rather irritated of all the people that came in. The food was low. The living spaces were cramped. Most the orphans slept in some type of storage or some other sort of building till more houses could be built around in clear lands within Wall Rose. I was often bullied, beaten to a pulp. No one was there for me, until one day. I saw two soldiers practicing hand to hand combat. That's when I realized I could protect myself. No, that's when I realized I was the only one that could protect myself. I had no one.

One day a Garrison soldier found me as I was practicing the more moves the pair of soldiers practiced. I had no idea he had snuck up on me till he clapped, startling me and making me jump out of my skin. I quickly spun around and seen a blonde haired man staring down at me. Yet I didn't feel the need to be scared or run away.

"Hey, that was good. Where did you learn that kiddo?" He smiled widely. Not sure how to answer him I bit the inside of my cheek. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't hurt ya or anything." I just wasn't sure how to talk to him. I wasn't sure if I had a voice anymore. So I walk over to him and tugged on his Garrison jacket sleeve and lead him to where I learned the hand to hand combat moves. Once to the plaza, I pointed over to the pair. "Ohh did they teach you?" He looked at me I shook my head with my eyes glued to the pair they were showing me something else I could learn to protect myself with. "Could it be you are learning by watching them?" I nodded as I kept my eyes on them. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Go on kiddo go get some food they are starting to hand out now." I looked down to where the makeshift food stalls were and seen them setting out bread and a several big cooking pots full of soup. I bowed to the Garrison soldier and hurried off to get food.

After I finished eating the soup and bread I take the bowl and spoon back to the food stalls. The lady that took my bowl and spoon smiles at me. I bow to her and quickly run off heading to my spot to train. To practice the new moves I just watched. When I got to my spot I have seen the four other kids that bullied me.

"Oh look there's the little creep now." The leader of the group said and walked over to me. "So where is your food?" He looked around then looked at me. "Did ya already eat it?" He furrowed his brows at me. "I guess we'll have to make you throw it up. You don't deserve to eat the food handed out. You don't belong here. Go back to where you came from!" Laughter rang out from behind him from the three behind him. In the group were two boys and two girls.

"But she can't. She has no place to go back too. Her parents got eaten by those titans because they didn't want a creep of a daughter like her."

Words of my father gently echoed in my head. _'Always keep a cool head, don't get to worked up. You make bad choices, you'll get hurt. Or others will get hurt. Breathe and the best course of action will show its self. If your only choice is to fight, then fight. We must fight to survive. This world is beautiful and cruel. Remember that my sweet daughter. For when We are gone be strong, stand tall. Don't let rage or vengeance take over you. Stay true to yourself.'_ Taking a deep breath I calm my nerves, mind and raging heart and soul.

"Just beat her up and make her ugly. Take those glasses of hers and break them." A girl stood behind the leader with a hand on her hip and a stomp of the foot.

"Well, you heard the girl." The leader stepped towards me and tried to snatch my glasses from my face. I quickly open my eyes and swat his hand away with my left hand. He and the three behind him looked baffled. The leader looks at me eyes full of rage. He charges at me with a fist at the ready for once he gets into range. Once in range, his hand is quickly moved to the side with my left hand. I tightly gripped his wrist and twisted my body around in front of him and slung his body over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground. He laid there gasping for air. Looking to the other three they turned and ran off. I turned and began to walk off, till his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I'll get you for this..." He said between gasps. I found my voice once again. I found myself. _'Thank you, father. I'll always remember your words.'_ Just like that, I pushed aside my revenge.

"You are not worth my time. However the next time we meet I'll be stronger. Unlike you, I have a goal I have to accomplish. Once I have..." I slowly continued walking away. "I'll be free." I wander around to try to find the Garrison soldier I was with before. When I found him he was with three other children. I felt it was best I do not disturb them so I walked on by to go to try to find myself another place I could train. However he seen me, he waved. I returned the gesture.

* * *

Some time has passed a thick blanket of snow covered the land. They had put everyone to work to be able to keep food in our bellies. We worked the land. Clearing snow. Planting what crops we could. Clearing away land to prepare for houses to be built. Others complained about how it was too cold or how they were hungry. I quietly did what I was told to and thought of it as pre-training for the training to become a soldier. Unfortunately, no matter what we did, there was just not enough food to go around. The government came up with a plan to send out many lives to reclaim Wall Maria from the titans. The lives of soldiers and civilians alike. The results were gruesome 250,000 people died. Families grieved. They were the sacrifice so others could make it through the winter, so others could eat. I for one wouldn't forget their sacrifice. I would live on so I could see the rest of humanities freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

A Year later. 847 AD

It was time for the training corps. The 104th training corps. Keith Shadis, the head instructor. He was the former Commander of the Scout Regiment. He made all the ones wanting to join the training corps stand in several rows. So he could walk between them all and put some through the right of passage. I had ignored several people from the first three rows till he came to the fourth row, the row I was currently standing in.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled to one blonde headed boy. Beads of sweat streaming down his face.

"Sir!" The boy saluted. "Thomas Wagner from Trost District, sir!"

"I can't hear you!" Keith said intimidating the poor guy. He continued to say he couldn't hear Thomas till he got tired of it. "Next!" He moved to the next person. A girl.

"Sir! Mina Carolina from Calaneth District!" She yelled pretty much at the top of her lungs as she saluted Keith.

"Wrong! You're from a pigsty-worse than cattle!" Keith leaned down and yelled into her face.

"Sir, I'm worse than cattle." She agreed with Keith. Obviously terrified of him.

"Wrong!" He continued I just decided to not listen to it anymore. If he stopped in front of me then he stops in front of me. I won't back down like they did. However, he never stopped in front of me. He seemed to glance at me. "Fourth row face backward!" He moved onto his next target.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Jean Kirstein, from Trost District, Sir!"

"What are you here to do?" Keith asked Jean. Jean looked rather nervous, as the beads of sweat started to roll down his face. Uncertain to how Keith will act with what he is about to say.

"To enlist in the Military Police Brigade and live within the inner walls, sir."

"I see. So you want to live within the inner walls huh?" Keith sounded almost amused. Keith slams his head right into Jean's giving him one knarly headbutt. Jean falls to his knees holding his head. Well, I don't blame Keith one bit. I would have done the same. If I was taller than him. I'm probably one of the shortest ones here. My height won't stop me from achieving my goal. "Who said you could sit?!" Keith's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Someone who can't succeed here won't make into the Military Police Brigade!" He turned and walked to the next person leaving Jean there on his needs holding his head. "Who the hell are you?! What did you come here to do?!"

"Marco Bott from Jinae Village in Wall Rose's southern district, Sir! I've come to enlist in the Military Police Brigade, and devote myself to serving the king, Sir!" Well, at least this guy seemed honest about what he wanted to do and not just hide behind walls.

"Really?" Keith sounded amused once again. "That's all fine and well. Endeavor for it. However..." The tone of his voice deepened to a threatening tone. Marco's eyes widened. "The King has no desire for your body." Keith just walks to the next person leaving Marco speechless and mouth gaping. I stop paying attention to the rest of the rows.

Finally being dismissed to head to the cabins or the mess hall. I just walk around looking around seeing where everything was. Till I see a small group of people standing on a porch to a cabin looking out to some girl. I knew names of two. Marco and Mina.

"Hey, the Potato Girl's still running." A short guy with a shaven-head said.

"Wow, she's been at it for five hours. But she didn't seem to mind the "run till you drop" part quite as much as being told she'd have to skip dinner, huh?" Another boy spoke up. He seemed very familiar as well.

"Dauper Village is a small village of the hunters deep in the mountains, isn't it?" The shaven-headed boy spoke up again. They looked over to a horse-drawn wagon leading out of the training corps grounds.

"What is that?" The one that looked familiar said.

"The Dropouts. They opted for me transferred to reclaimed land." Mina said sadly. I sighed and continued walking around. However, I paused when I heard Marco asked the one that looked familiar a question.

"That reminds me... You weren't asked to state your name and birthplace or anything."

"I'm from Shiganshina District, just like this guy, Armin." That's when I realized who he was. He was the one that helped me set my goal for killing all the titans, so we could be freed from these walls. I grinned and continued walking around heading to the Mess Hall and sitting to wait for food to be served. Everyone that cared to know what the Colossal titan and the Armored titan were like gathered around him and questioned him. It quickly escalated into a fight between Eren and Jean. Till the bell sounded signaling it was time for bed. I walked out after Jean. Since he followed a close friend of Eren's out. I giggled seeing his reaction from the two friends. Turning around and heading to my cabin to get some rest.

The next day we started a test. We all met with Keith in front of five strange-looking stands of a sort.

"First off, we'll test your aptitude! Those incapable of this aren't suited to even be used as decoys! We'll have you transferred to reclaimed land." Keith calls us up five at a time to test our aptitude. "Kana Mizuki" Keith called after a few groups along with other names. I walked up and another instructor hooked me up to the wires. He slowly started to raise me up as he cranked a leaver. At first, I was slightly unsteady, but then I stopped shaking once I figured out how to balance myself. It became a second nature to me. I hung there naturally. Not wavering in the slightest. Later that day after the test Eren and Armin walked up to me looking as if they wanted to ask me questions, as I was walking toward the mess hall.

"Uhm. Hello. My name is Armin and this is Eren." Armin spoke up seeming quite nervous. "We would like to ask you a few questions and advice." Poor Eren wearing a bandage around his head.

"I'm Kana Mizuki. Feel free to ask. I don't mind giving a few pointers." I looked away and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"How did you get how to hang so well during the aptitude test?" Eren asked. With my left hand, I reached up and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I don't know what others have told you... but, keep practicing the basics, pay attention to the straps try to find a hanging stance that fits you. Don't try to copy someone else. You should do fine."

"No wonder you looked so natural doing it. You found a way that fits you." Armin said. I nodded. "Well, let's go get some food. We'll talk about this later okay? If you don't mind that is."

"Not at all. Come to me anytime with any question you have. I hope you'll let me do the same if the time calls for it."

Inside the mess hall, I sat down in the corner by myself. Just listening to everyone rag on poor Eren. He seemed to get slightly upset at the girl sitting next to him. She must have said something to upset him. Several minutes later the bell sounded and everyone including myself got up and headed to the cabins. Most of the girls in my cabin chatted away. Not knowing the fears that the titans can bring. They seemed to stay away from me. Which I didn't really mind. I'd rather have some peace and quiet. I laid down and the next day quickly arrived. Eren's last test. They slowly raised him up. He was finally able to stay up. However, not for long. He fell backward and hit the back of his head on the ground. However, Keith ordered Thomas to switch belts with Eren. It seemed the metal structures were faulty. I was happy for Eren, he can now surely head to conquer his dream.

From then on we were put against each other in some sort of challenges, being the best decoy, who could kill the most titan dummies, and lastly who was the best a teamwork. In the decoy test, and in the who could kill the most titan dummies test, I was ranked first. The last test it was a three-way tie, between Marco, Mikasa and myself. However, the ranks in a real battle against the titans mean nothing. The top ten mean nothing in a real battle. Was I wanting to be in the top ten? No. Was I still going to work hard? Yes.

Two Years later. 850 AD

Running through the forest on a rainy day carrying heavy packs with supplies and our equipment. Keith road along with us on his horse.

"Pick up the pace you blockheads!" He looked back to see Armin falling behind. Armin wasn't very athletic, he, however, excelled in academics. Reiner dropped back and took Armin's pack from him. Reiner has both a robust physique and mental strength. Everyone has a great deal of trust in him. However, Reiner didn't carry Armin's pack for long. Armin mustered up the strength to push himself, taking his pack from Reiner. Armin ran to catch up with the pack.

After the rain had stopped they started to pull out the training titan dummies. Which were just giant flat wooden cutouts of titans with something attached to the napes and around the calf area of the legs. We had to go through the forest and find the dummies and practice a deep long and narrow cut with the dual swords. I would swoop in at times and steal a titan dummy from someone. Even though I wore glasses... Well maybe because I was wearing glasses I seemed to notice the titan dummies a lot quicker than some. Seeing some of the others try to steal some from others and having a good time.

Sometime later, we are all practicing hand to hand combat. Some just goofed off others took it seriously. I for one took it seriously. I walked around to see if others would help me improve what skill I had in hand to hand combat. If not then I just watched others or practiced moves on my own. After practicing on my own for a while. Two guys walked up to me.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The creep. It seemed you filled out quite nicely. I never really knew your name until a few days ago. When I realized you are the little creep from back then. I'll still kick your ass no matter how attractive you are." He looked back at his buddy and grinned. "We'll teach you a lesson here and now. We know how to fight now."

"You can't take us both on." The other guy grinned and they both stepped forward.

"Come at me." A flame was lit inside of me. It fueled my whole being. I grinned and stood there waiting for them to move. I was pretty sure they would both come at me at the same time. They seemed to be thinking I would just panic and roll over and call defeat. They couldn't be more wrong. As I expected they both lunged at me. I quickly drop down dodging both of their punches and quickly spin with my left leg extended sweeping their feet out from under them. Knocking them both down. Jumping up and using a backflip to put some distance between them and myself. They jumped up only to just fall back down holding their ankles. I sighed and seen Keith walking into the hand to hand combat training grounds. He went to headbutt all the ones he caught that weren't taking it seriously. He then gathered everyone's attention with a yell.

"I have an announcement to make. All of next week, a few officers from the Garrison Regiment will be coming to talk about what their jobs entail. Feel free to ask questions or advice. That's all. Head to the mess hall." He began to walk away from the training grounds. Followed by the 104th trainees. I for one was rather excited about them visiting. Maybe I could get one of them to spar with me. I headed into the mess hall and got a bowl of soup and bread. Jean was going on about something that seemed to irritate Eren. The normal Jean and Eren argument, that turned into a fight of a sort. However, he did something that interested me. A new move I could practice. I grinned at the sight. _'Interesting.'_ However, Keith slowly opened the door.

"I heard a loud noise a moment ago... Anyone care to explain?" His voice deepened into a threatening tone. Eren and Jean slowly sat down in their seats the whole room went silent till...

"It was the sound of Sasha farting" Mikasa raised her hand and said normally. She more in likely said it to protect Eren. The whole room started to laugh after they seen Keith's reaction.

"So it was you again!" He covered his nose and seemed like he spoke while holding his breath. He quickly walked to the door. "Learn some modesty!" He shut the door behind him. I had looked down unable to keep a straight face. I used my hands to cover my face, too keep them from seeing. That night everyone couldn't stop laughing at the poor Sasha. However I must say she has farted in the past and the stink would bring tears to everyone's eyes, or they would escape from the mess hall.

The next day during our hand to hand combat training the Officers introduced themselves I couldn't catch their names. Over the sound of others who didn't want to stop training. However whoever wanted to ask questions walked up to them to ask. So I did the same.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could spar with me." I looked up at the three of them.

"Well, kiddo I think we would be a little out of your league. Maybe once you get a little more skilled." They turned away from me. Well, I have seen it going this way though. I shrugged and went to training again. Since no one bothered to come train with me I built up everything else. Doing push-ups, sit-ups, jogging around the training grounds. A few would stop me and see if they could get an easy win, to raise their broken ego. Which against me would only break their ego further. As I was running another lap around the training grounds. Till a voice called out my name.

"Kana!" I turned around to see who was calling me. It was the two boys again. More in likely to start trouble. I sighed and turned around.

"What do you want?" I looked at them with my hands on my hips. They grinned at me.

"Train with us, Creep." I sighed at their reply. _'Well, this gives me a chance to try out that new move I have seen.'_ I watched them. They walked around me staying on both sides, whether it be front and back or left side and right side. I feel one will come at me and try to get me in some type of hold. Then the other will come at me with a combination of some sort. The lackey runs at me and tries to take a hold of my wrists. As he tries to grab me I quickly take a hold of his wrist and elbow and spin to where my back is facing him and kick a foot out from under him and sling him over my shoulder into the leader. They both fly back a few feet. They lay there motionless for several minutes.

"Wow, that was great." I looked over to see who was talking to me. Reiner. Next to him Bertholt. "We saw them walking around you and it looked like they wanted to cause some trouble," Reiner said and walked over and looked at the two laying on the ground.

"While living in Wall Rose these two and two others bullied me and beat me up before I learned to protect myself." I looked at the two on the ground. "I'm pretty sure they are okay just embarrassed they got knocked on their asses again." Reiner looked around the training area.

"I think I know a good person you can spar with. Be right back." Reiner said and ran off to a group. Bertholt stood there unsure what to say.

"I'm glad you are okay, Kana. Hopefully, they stop messing with you now." He looked at me worriedly. I shrugged.

"Even if they didn't the outcome would be the same." I sighed. "I really wanted to see if one of the Garrison officers would spar with me, but they rejected me." I shrugged again. A few minutes passed as Bertholt and I talked. Reiner came back with Jean. A few others followed to watch it seemed.

"Here you go, Kana. Jean, said he would spar with you. You two are going to do the basic steal the weapon from the bad guy. Jean will be the bad guy first." Jean nodded. Jean sighed and gave me this look that pissed me off. He was looking down on me. He was thinking of taking it easy on me. For what? My size? Because I'm a girl? I swear I'll make him pay for looking down on me... As I looked calm on the outside, my inner-self was furious. I took a deep breath to calm myself as I remembered my father's words. Jean lunges forward, slashing the wooden knife across from my left. Bending backward dodging the wooden knife. As I bend backward I bring my left leg up to knock the wooden knife from his hand. I bring my right leg up so I can quickly move to stand on my feet once again. I didn't move quick enough Jean had already moved to pick up the knife. He charged at me trying to quickly close the distance between us. I quickly drop down and sweep his feet out from under him with my left leg. I quickly straddle his chest pinning his arms to his elbows to the ground and pry the knife from his hand. I get up and help him up.

"Wow." I looked around to see I have gathered a bigger crowd. "That was great," Eren said and looked at me then at Jean. I nodded to Eren and looked to Reiner as he walked up.

"Okay, now it's Kana's turn to be the bad guy," Reiner said and stepped away. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, to do some mental preparations. This wooden knife is just an extension of my arm. Just like my swords. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Jean. _'I must kill him. There is an important reason I must get away from him alive.'_ I quickly lunge at him. I act like I'm going to slash from the left across his chest. He brings his hands up to get ready to stop my hand. However, I drop quickly drop down and extend my left leg to knock him off his feet. Jean jumps up and dodges my foot. I grin and quickly raise up from my crouched position, he lands watching me preparing for the unexpected. Quickly slash back and forth from left and right and add a stab at the end. He stumbles as he couldn't keep up with dodging my attacks. I quickly move to straddle him. I couldn't pin his arms to the ground quick enough. He had moved them just in time to catch the knife that was quickly descending down towards his throat. Now it was a battle of strength. He tried to get the knife from my hands only to find out if he did the knife would find a different way to pierce his flesh in a different place. I quickly raised the knife from his hands and quickly got to stab his heart. I stop the knife just as the tip of the wooden blade touched him.

"Looks like Kana wins this round," Reiner said flabbergasted. I get up off of Jean and drop the knife. I extend a hand down to help him up.

"Thank you," Jean said taking my extended hand. "Looks like I shouldn't have looked down on you. Seems like I need to take this more seriously." He turned and walked away. The week went by fast. The three Garrison Officers still turned me down when I asked them to spar with me. Well, I did ask every day of the week. They more in likely got irritated with me and was glad when they didn't have to visit anymore. Since they didn't have to deal with me. The next week three officers from the Military Police Brigade. I didn't pay attention to their names. I just wanted to know if they would spar with me. Sadly, they were nothing like the Garrison officers. They seemed to leave after a few questions each day. However, on the last day, The first encounter I had with them didn't go well. I noticed one was busy answer questions. The other two walked off away from the trainees. I decided to go ask the two if they would spar with me.

"Excuse me," I said walking up behind them. They turned around to look at me. "I was wondering if one of you could spar with me?" After I finished asking them I felt a sudden chill. I looked up to meet their eyes. They looked at me with an expression I was unfamiliar with. I had the feeling to get away. "Nevermind, I don't want to take up your time." I turned around and started to walk off, but one of the MP's grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait. We can help you train if you do something for us first." The one that grabbed my shoulder looked back at the other guy. "She's good right. We both been feeling frustrated right?" The other guy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, she's good. Look at that body." the other MP said and looked around. "Let's take her over there." He pointed to the small building we keep some hand to hand combat training equipment. The one that had a hold of my shoulder pulled me along. _'Why am I scared? They are just people. I'm a soldier to be, to take out titans.'_ I took a deep breath and took a stance that he wouldn't be able to pull me. The one that was pulling me looks back and grumbles.

"Let's go girl." He growled.

"No." I glared at the that still had a hold of my shoulder. I knock his hand away. Now both of them are looking at me.

"Fine, we will spar here. I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, you damn brat." The one that stood in front of me took a hand to hand combat stance. It seemed like he didn't take his training seriously or he is leaving openings on purpose. Either way, though he seemed angry. Emotional targets never make wise decisions. He lunges at me with a combination of his left and right hooks. I dodged his barrage of fists. As he noticed he wouldn't hit me. He started adding in kicks. His fists stop their assault as he swings his arm as he begins to add in a kick, to add more oomph. While his leg raised to its peak. I dropped down low and kicked his other leg out from under him. He fell over and I took that moment and ran away from them. Those two MP's are corrupt.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the Scout Regiment would be visiting us for a week. The trainees gathered in front of the four Scouts and introduced themselves.

"Konichiwa Minna! I'm section commander Hange Zoe." She waved to us then pointed to a taller blonde male next to her. "This is Miche Zacharias." Miche leaned down and whispered something into Hange's ear. Hange grinned like she heard some pleasant news.

"Hello everyone, I'm Moblit." I looked at who the next person was. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have to introduce himself. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who he is.

"Levi." He said standing there looking very uninterested. It didn't take long for groups to start flocking to Levi, Miche, and Hange. They seemed to be the most known. However, I walked over to Moblit.

"Moblit-san, may I asked you a few questions?" I looked up at him as I saluted him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure. Let's go over here so we don't get run over by the crowd around Levi heichou." I nodded and followed him. Once we got away from the crowd he turned and looked at me. "So what's your name?"

"Kana Mizuki, sir."

"Kana, what is it you'd like to ask me?"

"What types of jobs do you do in the Scout Regiment?"

"Well, I assist Section Commander Hange with her titan research."

"That sounds exciting," I said and looked over at Hange. "But I know it must be a lot of hard work. I know it's not fun and games in titan territory."

"That's right, Kana. Your parents must be proud. I'm sure you will make a wonderful soldier one day." He smiled at me. I nodded. I didn't want to make him feel bad for mentioning my parents. So I didn't tell him they both died when Shiganshina was invaded by titans. I'm sure they are proud of me and will continue to watch over me. "Do you have another question?" He asked seeming happy just one person was asking him questions.

"Yes, sir," I said and looked down feeling unsure if I should ask him to spar. "How are you in hand to hand combat?"

"I'm decent I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Would you mind sparring with me? If you don't want to that's fine. The other officers in the Garrison and MP regiments said no." He stood there and thought about it.

"Well, I'm not too great but I'll spar with you." He smiled. I was so happy he agreed to spar. I gave him a great big nod. However, before we could spar Miche walked up and stood in front of me. _**Sniff. Sniff.**_ _'Did he just sniff me?"_ I looked confusedly at Moblit. "Ah, Miche sniffs people. It seems he is able to smell if someone is special in some way." I looked up at Miche. He snorted and nodded with a smirk that spread across his lips. "So, Miche, this is Kana, she asked me to spar with her. If you want to watch." Moblit said. Miche nodded and stood back to watch.

Moblit lowered himself into his hand to hand combat stance. He seemed nervous. Like he was afraid he was going to hurt me. Which didn't seem to bother me. Moblit seemed like a very kind person to me. I lowered myself into my hand to hand combat stance as well. That was when Moblit quickly stepped towards me. Throwing a quick one, two combos. I quickly dodged left and right. Once his combo stopped I went at him full force. Letting him know not to hold back because I'm short and because I'm a girl. Moblit seemed very flustered trying to block and dodge my attacks. However, neither of us noticed the crowd that was gathering. Even Levi and Hange was in the crowd watching. They stood next to Miche.

* * *

 _ **Levi's POV**_

As I was answering the brats questions that gathered around me. A few just were just standing around talking amongst themselves started to get excited.

"Look, Kana is at it again." A voice said.

"She'll get her ass kicked this time. Serves the creep right." Another voice said scoffing yet heading over towards the crowd.

"Going up against a Scout is just asking for humiliation." Another voice said while laughing. _'Whoever this Kana girl is, most of the trainees don't like her.'_

"Levi seems like a trainee is sparring with Moblit or Miche," Hange said walking over. "Let's go over there too," Hange said and happily started walking along. I sighed and followed her over there. Once to the crowd the trainees slowly made a path so we could stand in the front. The path leads to Miche. We stood on the opposite sides of Miche. I on his right, Hange on his left. "Miche how's the girl doing?" Hange asked.

"Very well. She's overpowering Moblit." Miche sniffs. "She smells very interesting. Notches far above the rest." Miche said and sniffed again. _'Interesting...'_ Moblit was going a great job blocking and dodging her assault with fists and kicks. The girl stepped back, Moblit took that chance to step forward and throw a right hook. The girl sunk down and moved under his arm and wrapped an arm, under his right arm and an arm around his neck and tightly clasped her hands behind his head. She kicked a foot out from under him and slung him over her shoulder and flipped him over his head. Sending him to land in an awkward position on his back with his ass hanging over his head. He stayed in that position for a few minutes. Hange walked over and looked at him.

"Moblit you okay?" Hange asked him. Moblit slowly moved so he could sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. However, she's one hell of a trainee." Moblit looked over at the girl. I looked at her as well. Black hair, with a loose braid, draped over her shoulder. Cyan eyes. Short. Just about as tall as I am. If not the same height as me. As I was looking at her the crowd around us walked off to do their own thing. "Kana, which Regiment are you thinking of joining?" Moblit asked.

"Scouts." Her voice was soft and almost emotionless. If you looked into the cyan eyes of hers they showed resolve. I could feel a spark of passion flash within me.

"That was quick. Is there a reason why?" Hange asked. The girl nodded.

"I'll give everything I can so I can see humanity to the freedom they deserve. I'll do whatever it takes to gather information. To slaughter them all." The girl said again showing the same resolve in her eyes with the raging fire burning within. That spark of passion grew within, to a small flame.

"So that means you'll be of use to me and my research," Hange said and her expression grew to the weird one she always has on when it came to titans. The girl nodded.

"I would be honored if I could be of help to you ma'am!" The girl saluted.

"Ne, Levi can we take her with us now?!" Hange turned towards me looking very excited. I couldn't really blame her. This girl excited me too. She seems very suitable to be taken under my wing. That was if she has what it takes to survive in an actual battle.

"Hey, brat." The girl looked at me. "What rank did you come in?"

"11th sir. However, I believe our training ranks have nothing to do with a real battle." She was absolutely right. The training rank meant nothing in a real battle. A bell sounded. "Time to head back." She said and walked over to Moblit. "Moblit-san thank you for sparring with me." She saluted him then turned and walked towards the trainee mess hall.

Throughout the whole week. I had sparred with the girl. Giving her advice and pointers in hand to hand combat. Miche, Four-Eyes, and Moblit would answer what questions the other trainees had to ask. After the questions, they would watch me spar with the girl. She was quite the quick learner. I couldn't help myself but wonder what all she was capable of. I couldn't wait to find out either.

* * *

The trainees all gathered in front of the instructors, with ten separate from the rest. They are the top ten of the 104th trainees.

"Offer your lives!" An instructor yelled.

"Yes, sir!" The cadets yelled in return and saluted.

"From this day forth, all of you who have graduated from being trainees have three options. Firstly, the Garrison, which is responsible for wall fortification and defending the towns. Secondly, the Survey Corps, which resolutely ventures outside the wall into titan territory. Lastly, the Military Police Brigade, which governs the citizens and maintains order." The instructor paused for a second and looked to the trainees. "Of course, only those that were previously announced to be ranked amongst the top ten trainees can select the third option."

After the ceremony, the cadets met in the mess hall for a small feast of sorts. Everyone was happy they made it through training. Others where happy they could finally join the MPs, a few in the top ten that is. I finished eating till I was full. None really talked to me. So I stood against the wall making sure not to get in the way of the others. There was a group around Eren.

"Are you seriously passing up the Military Police Brigade, Eren?" Some guy I really didn't know asked. "But you're one of just ten people allowed to enlist." He continued.

"It's what I planned to do all along," Eren replied. "I haven't been training to live within the inner walls. My goal is to fight the titans, after all." I looked over and seen Thomas Wagners face full of fear as Eren talked to them.

"You can't win!" Thomas said fairly loud and panicked. Everyone in the mess hall stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. "You know too, right? About the tens of thousands of victims. The answer was obvious after over twenty percent of the population was lost. Mankind can't win against the titans."

"So... Are you giving up because you think you can't win? True, up until now, it's been a losing battle for mankind. But that's because we didn't know much about the titans! A battle of resources against the titans is pointless. Although we lost, the information we obtained through fight will surely bring hope! Are we going to abandon the tactical advances gained through the tens of thousands of sacrifices and quietly wait for the titans to devour us all? You've got to be kidding me! I'll... exterminate every last titan and escape these confining walls! That's my dream! Mankind hasn't truly been defeated just yet!" As Eren spoke his eyes started to tear up as his emotions bubbled up from his words. He looked down and darted out the doors. Mikasa and Armin followed after him. Thomas looked over at me.

"Kana, what do you think of Eren passing up the Military Police Brigade?"

"I think who are you to tell him he is foolish or crazy to pass up something? Everyone has a dream. Everyone has a goal they set for themselves. If he decided to join the Scouts long ago who are you to belittle him of his choice? At least he wants to do something for mankind and not just himself." I looked at him then walked away. I walk outside and take a deep breath of the fresh nightly air. I decided to head to the cadet resident to go to bed. Tomorrow all the cadets had duties to take care of.

The next day everyone was gathered outside along the main road to the Trost gate. Riding down the main road was the Scouts. Everyone was showing excitement towards them. They seem to have more followers now which was nice to see. Everyone was happy to see Commander Erwin and Levi Heichou. I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you kids" I looked around to see the Garrison officer that was very kind to me back then.

"Hannes-san!" Eren called out once catching a glimpse of him. I was standing a few feet behind Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"I heard you all graduated yesterday. You squirts have really shapened up." Hannes said looking at the three.

"Same goes for you, considering a drunkard like yourself is a Garrison Captain," Eren said.

"You little..." Hannes said and flicked Eren on the forehead they both chuckled softly. Hannes soft smile slowly grew into a grim look. "I'm sorry. For not being able to save your mother." He said softly.

"It wasn't your fault, Hannes-san." As Eren said that Hannes expression changed. He seemed rather surprised. "We're not living in the ignorance like before. I won't let such a tragedy happen again. I'll defeat the titans no matter what. After what Eren turned and ran off to do his duties. I had followed him so I could get my OMD device to do mine as well.

Once to my the area of my duties, my team was nowhere to be found. Their devices weren't checked out or anything. _'They are probably leaving all the work to me... bastards...'_ I sighed feeling annoyed. I took a deep breath and exhaled the negative feelings away. Using my OMD device I propelled myself up to the top of the wall. To check cannons mounted at the top which were on a track so they can be moved to where ever they were needed. There was 15 cannon I needed to check and clean. Then out of nowhere, I saw a flash of lightning followed by a loud boom. Out of thin air, the Colossal Titan appeared. The rage that I thought I put away came bubbling up once again. Taking the hilts out of the holster hidden under my cadet uniform jacket. I quickly take them and slam them into the part of the sheath that held four blades in both thigh mounts. I take off in a dead sprint. As I neared I noticed there was another team there. They get blasted off the top off the wall from the giant gust of steam emitted from the Colossal Titan. I continue to sprint along the top of the wall. As I run I look down to the town of the Trost district and notice the rubble from the gate. It was kicked in. _'Bastard!'_ I continue to run. I would use my OMD device but I want to save the gas just in case I need to help take out the Colossal Titan. If we are able too.

"4th Fixed Cannon Maintenace Squad, prepare for battle!" The voice I heard sounded like...Eren! "The target's right before us! It's the Colossal titan! This is our chance! Don't let it get away!" I hear Eren yell and he comes flying out of the steam and dust from the Colossal. I run up and stand next to him.

"Eren! I got your back!" I yelled.

"No make sure Sasha can take Samuel away he is injured."

"Alright. I'll make sure no titans get near them! Good luck, Eren!" I yelled and jumped off the side of the wall. I see the rest of his team frozen in fear as they hang by their anchors. "Sasha get him to safety! I'll cover you. Mina, help her!" The two girls nodded and moved quickly just to get him to safety. I use my OMD device to get myself to the ground. I stand a ways from the hole in the gate. So I know when a titan is coming in.

A 3-meter class titan walks through the hole in the gate. Once it sees me it quickly started to walk to me. Pressing the left trigger, the anchor shoots out and pierces the flesh of the titan. I swing myself around towards its back. Pressing the top right trigger I send the anchor to the flesh of the titan. I pull my arms back and once I'm close enough I slash through the titan's nape taking out a long strip. The 3-meter titan slowly falls to the ground. I turn towards the hole and see two heading in. One is a 7-meter class titan. The second one 14-meter class titan. I take a deep breath and carefully think about which to take out. Once I made up my mind I launch my anchor into the flesh of the 14-meter titan. I swiftly cut off its arms, then swiftly taking a chunk out of its nape. Before the 14-meter titan falls I send the anchors into the 7-meter class titan and take it down. Looking at the hole I don't see any others coming in.

"Recruit, good job taking out those titans leave the rest to us and go carry out the Colossal plan!" I salute the Garrison soldier.

"Yes, sir. Good luck, sir!" I said and turned to use my OMD device to head to the headquarters, to resupply and listen to the plan.

"Now then, split up into your respective squads as you did in training! Under the command of the Garrison, you'll carry out supply support, intelligence communication, titan clean-up, and so forth!" As this guy shouted the plan for all the Recruit to hear he looked very shaken. Very afraid. "The Garrison's interception squad will take the vanguard section! The training corps under our command will take the middle guard section! The Garrison's elite squad will take the rear guard section! Note that, according to the reports, the vanguard has already been wiped out! The outer gate has been breached, and the titans have invaded! Put simply, we're in a situation where the Armored Titan could appear at any moment and break the inner gate!" Everyone that heard the news, their fear quickly started to set in even more. People started to openly panic. They all started to murmur about the possibility of Wall Rose falling. "Silence! We're currently intercepting them at the vanguard section! This defense operation consists of a single objective: to defend Wall Rose to the last unit the evacuation of the residents is complete! Finally, though I'm sure you're all aware, fleeing before the enemy is a capital crime! Steel your will and offer your lives! Dismissed!"

"Sir!" Everyone saluted. They turned and got into their squads in a bit of a panic. My squad was four guys. Two of them that picked on me, the other two hate me for some reason. Probably from the other two talking shit. Well, I didn't care. They ran to me looking panicked.

"Alright as squad leader, you WILL listen to what I say. If you don't you will die. If you want to live, follow my orders."

"K-Kana, Do you really think you can keep us alive?" One said. I nodded.

"I realized I don't know any of your names. As you may know, I'm Kana Mizuki."

"I'm Floyd." The leader of the group that picked on me said.

"I'm Milo" Milo was Floyd's second in command from back then.

"Axel."

"I'm Burlin"

"Floyd, Milo, Axel, Burlin... Okay got it. Floyd, you will cut off the left arm. Milo, right arm. Axel left leg. Burlin, right leg. We will cut the arms off first. If the arm doesn't come off the first time the leg person of the same side will cut it off." I said and they nodded. However, Floyd looked at me.

"What will you be doing?" Floyd asked.

"I'll be drawing the attention of the titan so the four of you can cut off the arms and or legs. If it's running towards the area where the residents are it will be the same plan as the arms. I'll do what I can to draw its attention." I looked at them. "Now if there is more than one. Follow the same plan. Take out the arms, Axel will draw its attention. Burlin will take the nape. I will take out the extras on my own."

"Are you able to take on one by yourself?"Axel asked.

"Yes, I've already killed three titans. When the gate was kicked in. So two people could carry an injured person away. However, just because I killed three, doesn't mean anything. I'm just thinking of what's best to help you three who are scared shitless alive. Let's go." I said and turned and ran to where we were supposed to go.

My squad and I took out titan after titan till we got the withdrawal signal. There were only three times I had to leave them on their own.

"Kana that was the withdraw signal can we go to the wall?" Burlin asked. I nodded.

"Yes, you guys did a good job. On the way to the wall be mindful of your surroundings."

"What about you Kana?" Axel asked.

"I'm going to check something. Go ahead without me. If you happen to run into any titans just follow the same plan. Axel distracts the titan. Floyd and Milo take out the arms. Burlin takes the nape." I turned around and to look towards the headquarters.

"Be safe Kana and good luck." Axel and Burlin said at the same time. I took off using my OMD device and running across the rooftops. When I get close to the headquarters I notice quite a few recruits and Garrison soldiers sitting on the rooftops. I land down on the roof and hear a very emotional voice. I look around to see Armin sitting as Mikasa is kneeling in front of him, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Those... of the 34th Training Corps Squad... Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, and Eren Jaeger all accomplished their duties and were heroically killed in action!" From Armin's words, the rest of the Training corps squads couldn't believe what Armin was saying. "I'm sorry, Mikasa. Eren died in my stead... I... couldn't do anything... I'm sorry..." Mikasa gently touched his hand.

"Armin..." Her voice was emotionless. "Calm down. This isn't the time to be getting sentimental. Here, stand up." Mikasa pulled Armin to his feet. I took a few steps closer to the two. Mikasa turned to look at Marco. "Marco, if we eliminate the titans swarming HQ, we can refill our gas tanks and climb the wall, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Marco replied. "But even if it's you, there are too many-"

"I can do it." Mikasa interrupted him. "I'm... strong. Stronger than all of you. Far stronger. And so, I can kick around those titans. Even alone. Forget lacking talent, you're all nothing but cowards. It's a real shame. Feel free to sit back and watch. That's all you have to do."

"Hey, Mikasa, what the hell are you saying?!" A female recruit shouted.

"You're gonna take on that many titans by yourself?" A male recruit added.

"There's no what that's-" Mikasa interrupted another male recruit.

"If I can't, I'll just die. But if I win, I'll live. If I don't fight, I can't win." She jumped off the building and took off with her OMD device. I take out my blades and look back at Armin.

"If Eren died in your stead, don't just sit there crying. Don't waste the chance he gave you. Live for the both of you and fight. Don't give up." I run past the others that stood there as Mikasa left and went after her. As I get going with my OMD I hear Jean shouting. Then the battle cry from the group. I grin as their shouts give me goosebumps even from the distance. I look over to see Mikasa falling. _'Shit! She's was emotional... now she ran out of gas.'_ I look behind me to see Armin and Conny go after her. I slow down and meet up with Jean as he stood on a building close to the HQ. I run over and see three Recruits getting eaten. Jean looks down with his eyes closed. _'Come on, Jean realize this is our chance while these Titans are occupied.'_ After a few minutes, he looks up then shouts. He finally realized it was our chance.

"Now! Rush over to HQ now!" Jean jumps across the rooftops. I follow right after him. "Everyone charge!" Everyone followed after Jean. Marco runs up to him and gives Jean his thanks. We finally reach HQ breaking through the windows. Jean finds the supply squad. He picks one up by the collar and slams his fist right into his face knocking him out of his grip. Marco rushes over and holds him back. However, everyone gets knocked away by a force. Using a backflip to keep me from being knocked over. I see what caused the force. A titan slammed his face into the wall making a hole as big as its face. I look out the window to see a shadow coming near. I turn my face away as the glass shatters. I hear two thuds.

"Mikasa!" Jean said. I looked over to she Conny and Armin as well.

"Whew, it just ran out," Conny said knocking on his gas canister. "We did it. Just barely!"

"Y-You're alive!" Jean said walking over to Mikasa looking quite surprised.

"We did it, Armin!" Conny said patting Armin on the back. Poor Armin grunted in pain each time Conny's hand met Armin's back. "Your plan was a success!" Conny looked to the rest of us. "Everyone, that titan's an Abnormal that attacks other titans!" Conny said happily. _'Wait did I hear him right...?'_ I ran over and looked out the hole in the wall that was left by the titans face. Sure enough that titan was attacking the other titans. "Not to mention, it doesn't care about us! If we can make good use of it, we'll be able to get out of here!" Everyone looked at the titan dumbfounded.

"Make good use of... a titan?" A recruit just stared confusedly at them.

"You think we'll be saved by a titan?" Jean added. "Something that delusional-"

"It's far from delusional." Mikasa interrupted him. "It doesn't matter what it is." Mikasa slightly glared at Jean. "All we need is for that titan to continue its rampage. Realistically. That's our best plan for survival."

We moved inside the HQ and went looking for anything we could use to kill the titans below. Jean come back into the big room where everyone was sitting. He was carrying the Military Police Brigade's stock.

"We found them. Military Police Brigade's rifles. There's a bit of dust on them though." Jean said looking at the wooden box he was carrying. Everyone started to load the rifles with three bullets each. "Are three bullets really enough?" Jean asked looking at the rifle. "Besides, are guns going to be of any use against titans?"

"I think it'll be a lot better than not having them," Armin said leaning over a map of the HQ. "If only seven 3- and 4-meter class titans are there, it's possible to blind them all simultaneously with this much firepower." Armin started going over a plan he thought up. "First, we'll lower a crowd of people from the center part of the roof using the lift. Then, we'll all fire at the faces of the titans at the same time to rob them of their sight. Everything will be decided in the next moment. The seven people hiding on top of the rafters will match the timing of gunfire and slash at the titans' vitals. In other words, this plan bets everything-all of our lives on a single attack. It's a strategy that'll allow seven people to take down a titan each, all at the same time. I'd like the seven most physically capable people to take up this task, though I apologize for burdening you guys with that responsibility." Armin said and looked down.

"No worries," Reiner said.

"Regardless of who does it, if they fail, we'll all die," Annie added. "The risk is the same."

"But is my plan really the best way to do this?" Armin said doubting his plan.

"Let's just go with that. There's no time anyway. It's all we've got. Now we just have to give it our best!" Marco said and smiled at Armin. I walk over to Armin and stand behind him.

"I think you should have more confidence in yourself Armin." I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Kana is right, be more confident in yourself. You have the ability to seek out the right answers. Eren and I have been saved by that ability in the past." Mikasa spoke up. Mikasa wanted to say more but there was a thud.

"The lift is ready. So are the guns! They're all loaded!" A recruit said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"You just don't realize it. Let's talk later." Mikasa said and walked away to head towards the place she was supposed to hide. Everyone else headed into the lift and was slowly lowered to eye level height of the 4-meter class titans.

"It's okay. There are only seven here." Marco said. Once the lift stopped everyone took aim around the area where the eyes of the titans would be at. Now, all we had to do was wait till they come closer. "We'll stick to the plan." A 4-meter class titan slowly walked over and quickly looked over at us. I could feel everyone's fear emulating off them. A few people let out some sort of noise. "Calm down! Let them get closer!" Marco said to try to calm everyone, however, he was obviously panicked as well. The titans slowly gathered around the lift. Once all in place. "Ready..." The titans took a step closer. Their eyes right in front of the end of the gun's barrels. "Fire!" Marco shouted, then everyone started to fire the bullets into the eyes of the titans. The gunfire ended and the 7 at the top of the rafters got a running start the jumped off and slashed at the napes of the titans. However, Sasha and Conny missed.

"Sasha and Conny need help!" I heard Bertholt yell.

"Hurry, cover for them!" Jean yelled. With quick movements, Mikasa and Annie took out the two.

"Mikasa!" Sasha shouted to Mikasa. Mikasa had taken down Sasha's titan before it could grab her. "You saved me!"

"Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked. Sasha shook her head no. "Then stand up already."

"We got them all! Start filling up your gas tanks." Jean said loud enough for us on the lift to hear. Marco fainted. Armin, some girl and I caught him before he fell. The lift was lowered and we all started to fill up our gas tanks and get more blades. When everyone finished they all quickly left the building but a few. Who watched the titan that was killing titans. I came out the door and seen Mikasa standing atop the building. I launch my anchors and send myself up there and land next to her. Armin follows me up to her.

"Mikasa. We need to leave now." Armin said. However, she didn't answer right away and I saw why.

"That titan..." The other titans were eating the one abnormal titan.

"Cannibalism?" Armin was shocked when he saw the sight. "It can't regenerate?"

"I thought that if we could solve the mystery of that titan somehow, it'd become a chance to pull ourselves out of this hopeless reality."

"I agree," Reiner said behind us. "If it gets devoured, we'll be as clueless as ever. Let's take out the titans clinging to it and keep it alive for now."

"Are you serious, Reiner?!" Jean yelled. "We can finally get out of this hellhole, you know!"

"But there's a chance that titan could become our ally," Annie said. "Don't you think it'd be a greater weapon than any cannon?"

"An ally?" Jean was flabbergasted. "Do you hear what you're saying?" Armin looks over and sees another titan walking up. He stares at it wide-eyed.

"It's the titan that ate Thomas..." It seems the abnormal that was getting eaten seen the titan that ate Thomas and started charging at it. The titans on his arms pulled the arms of the titan off. However, it continued to charge at it. The abnormal titan sank its teeth into the nape of the titan that ate Thomas. The abnormal slung the titan over its shoulder taking out the titans behind it one by one. Only using the titan in its jaws as a weapon.

"Hey... You want to save that?" Jean said looking at the scene before him. However, the titan fell to the ground. It died. "Looks like it finally ran out of gas. We're done here, right? Time to go. There's no way that monster could be an ally. A titan is a titan." Jean was talking, as the rest of us looked down at the titan. The nape had slowly opened up. At the moment it was hard to tell from the steam seeping out of the titan corps. However, once the steam cleared a bit, there was someone inside of the titan's nape. Mikasa quickly jumped down and used her OMD gear to land safely on the ground she took off running towards the person that popped out of the Titan's nape. Once to the person, she wrapped her arms around the person frame. _'Is that Eren?'_ After a few seconds, Mikasa started crying wailing loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of us jumped down to them. It took all of us to move Mikasa and Eren to the safety of the top of HQ. Mikasa didn't want to let go of Eren. I had turned around and kept watch out for titans. I slowly paced back and forth not paying attention to what the others were saying, or what they were up to. There was still a hole in the Trost gate. We weren't out of danger completely.

"We need to move. Now." I said as I noticed a group of five 14-meter titans heading this way. "I'll take care of them," I said and jumped off HQ and used my OMD device to take out the closest titan. I could hear them yelling my name from HQ. However, I didn't care. We needed to get Eren back safely. He just could be the hope humanity was praying for. I quickly took out the five titans. I landed on a rooftop and took a deep breath. The blood that covered my clothes slowly evaporated from my clothes. I heard the others land behind me.

"Kana are you crazy?!" Jean shouted. "You could have been killed!"

"We all could have. If I wasn't being cautious. Did forget the Trost gate is gone?" I turned and looked at him. "We may have taken out the ones in here but more are still able to get in." I turned around quickly. "Let's go." I took off towards the wall making sure Mikasa and Armin where doing alright carrying Eren.

When we told our superiors what had happened they told us to keep it confidential. They also told us to maintain our equipment and wait for orders. When I walked to where all the recruits were at. Axel and Burlin ran up to me. They seemed to be walking around me checking every part of my form.

"Kana, you're alright!" Axel and Burlin said at the same time.

"Floyd said you more in likely died," Burlin said. "Besides you are nothing like what he said you were like." Axel nodded agreeing with Burlin.

"They were the ones that bullied me. They came up with a nickname for me as well." The two of them looked at me. "They always called me Creep."

"Why would they call you that?" Axel asked.

"No matter how bad they beat me, no matter what they said to me, I didn't say a word." I looked at the two and smiled slightly. "But it's okay." I patted both of their heads. They looked shocked with slight blushes across their cheeks. I walked to see the others sitting down drinking water.

"Oh, here Kana." Axel gave me a water pouch. I nodded to him and patted his head again and slowly opened it and took a big swig.

"So that's how we refilled our gas and got out of Trost District." I heard Conny say. Telling Yimr and Krista of what went down at HQ.

"I see. I'm really sorry." Krista said looking down. "We requested supply support for you guys multiple times, but..."

"We finally got our hands on some too," Yimr spoke up, rubbing the back of her head.

"S-So the people that aren't here are all..." Krista said afraid of knowing the answer to the question she was asking. Conny nodded.

"Even Mikasa?" Yimr asked.

"N-No, I thought she came back later with Jean and the others," Conny said and he and Yimr both looked over to Jean.

"Jean! Don't tell me Mikasa is injured." Yimr asked him. They looked at him with a grim look on his face.

"Hey, Jean what's wrong?" Conny asked. Jean took a swig of his water before answering Conny.

"We were ordered to keep that confidential. I can't say." Jean looked over at them then looked at me between them. "Although it's not something they can keep under wraps for long. It's only a matter of time before everyone finds out. That's is, assuming people live to hear of it." Jean said and his grim expression grew even grimmer. As I sat, I wrote down what has happened today. From the Trost gate being kicked in, too now waiting for orders.

We all just waited around, I moved to a rooftop and sat against a chimney. Hoping no one would spot me so I could rest up a bit, before orders where given. Looking around I see something I didn't expect to see. Several members of the Garrison regiment pointing blades at Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. The Garrison obviously scared of Eren. Kitz was calling him a monster. Since Eren came out of the nape of a titan body. As Kitz continued to yell at Eren, not thinking clearly. My mind trailed off in different thoughts. _'In the reports, I heard the titan body that Eren was in... No... Eren's titan body appeared out of nowhere. Just like the Colossal. There are humans in all the titan?'_ My train of thought was thrown off by the loud explosion from a high explosive round from the cannon. Where I sat I seen Eren's partial titan form. Through the steam, I notice Mikasa and Armin within the ribcage of Eren's titan. _'So he shielded them from the cannon.'_ I pull out my journal and began writing things down. I've been writing in this journal since the first day of Training Corps. It had information on the other recruits. I wrote in it every day the events that happened each day.

"Kana, what are you doing here?" Jean asked as he walked over followed by Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner.

"Well, I was looking for a place I could get some shut-eye, before our orders. Then seen this."

"Did you write about it in your journal?" Jean walked over and kneeled down by me. "May I read it?" I shook my head.

"It has my personal thoughts in it," I said and looked seriously at him. He shrugged and went about watching. I continued to write in it, writing down what unfolded in front of me.

Kitz was about to signal for another high explosive cannonball to the shot at the three again. However, Commander Dot Pyxis took ahold of his arm and sent him away. Pyxis and the three recruits went up to the top of the wall. I shut my journal and slip it into my secret pocket. I stand up and dust myself off. I walk past Jean, Reiner, Bertholt, and Annie.

"Kana, where are you going?" Reiner asked and took ahold of me by the shoulder. I slowly turned and looked at him.

"Well looks like I won't be able to get any shut-eye. So I'm heading back." I moved his hand off my shoulder then turned away once again. I used my OMD device to get back to the other recruits. Floyd, Milo, Axel, and Burlin all walked over to me when I landed.

"Kana where did you run off too?" Burlin asked worriedly.

"Just tried to find a place to get some rest is all." I reached up and patted his shoulder as I walked by him.

"If you want you can sit by me and use my shoulder to rest?" Burlin looked at me. I looked at him and looked at him gently with only my eyes.

"That's very sweet of you Burlin, but I'm okay." He nodded and turned towards the others. I turned around and walked over to a table and sat down. I opened my journal and re-read what I had just written. Concerning Eren and his titan form, him coming out of a titans weak spot.

"Hey, Kana, what are you writing in your journal about?" Reiner asked walking over to me. I shut my journal and look up at him. "You were writing in it earlier too right?"

"I was writing in my journal earlier..." I look at it. "Just personal thoughts. Events. About random things, really."

"Can I read it?" Reiner looked at me.

"No."

"If you wrote something personal I won't tell anyone." He tried to reach for my journal. I knock his hand away and stand up putting my journal into a pocket inside my jacket. I glare at him. Although my glare was blocked by someone stepping between us. It was Burlin. He is a little taller than Reiner and just as robust as he is. Despite his size and looks, he is a sweet guy.

"Reiner, it's not right to try to take anyone personal journal after they say no." Burlin's voice was deeper than usual. No doubt about it. Burlin was pissed.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Kana." Reiner turned and walked away with Bertholt and Annie following him. Burlin turned around and looked at me.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded then sat down and wrote down how, Reiner, Bertholt, and Annie seemed strangely interested in my journal. Along with several reasons why I think they might be interested in it.

After a few minutes, they had us gather and wait for the plan to be explained in detail. Many people were loosing, to their fear. People wanted to go see their families and give up their duties as soldiers. Overall the panic and chaos I heard a small noise like someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Commander Pyxis standing at the edge of the wall.

"ATTENTION!" He yelled loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing instantly and turned towards the loud voice. "I will now elaborate on the plan to recapture Trost District!" Pyxis continued to yell loud enough for everyone to hear this plan. "The objective of this plan is to seal the hole in the destroyed gate!" People around me softly voiced their confusions. "I will now explain how we intend to seal the hole! Belonging to the Training Corps, this is Eren Jaeger." Eren steps up and salutes. "He is the product of a successful top-secret titan transformation research. He is capable of generating a titan's body and moving it according to his will!"

"Is the Commander making absolutely no sense right now or am I just stupid?" Conny turned and whispered to Yimr.

"Shut up for a bit, baka," Yimr replied looking up to Pyxis.

"In his titan form, he'll lift the large boulder in the vicinity of the front gate, carry it to the destroyed gate, and seal the gate!" Pyxis continued explaining the plan. "Your duty is... to protect him from other titans until he's moved the boulder!" People around started to question the plan. Unsure if it could be carried out.

"You're lying!" Dazz yelled. "I won't risk my like for a stupid reason like that! What do you think we are?! We're not disposable blades, you know!" Others started to speak their minds and walking away from their duties as a soldier.

"Heed my command!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Those who desert us now will all be pardoned! Once a man surrenders to their fear of the titans, they are no longer fit for battle! Those who've experienced that fear are free to leave! Furthermore, those of you who want your parents, siblings, and loved ones to experience that fear for themselves may also leave!" Everyone that was walking away stopped and turned back. They all didn't want those close to them to experience that fear. "Let us think back to four years ago. Recall the plan to recapture Wall Maria. Though I presume you all know this without me having to say, the plan itself sounded glorious, but in essence, it was a way to rid ourselves of the unemployed that the government was unable to support! The only reason why everyone maintained their silence was because we managed to survive within these confined walls thanks to their sacrifices! All of mankind bears that sin, including, myself! Because the inhabitants of Wall Maria were few in numbers, the conflict did not escalate. But what about now?! If Wall Rose is breached, reducing the mouths to feed by a fifth won't suffice! Not even half of the remaining population can be supported within Wall Sina! Should mankind cease to exist, it would not be because we were all devoured by titans! We humans would be our own end! We mustn't die within narrower walls. I implore you! Die where you stand!"

"Those who have died, those who will die, we shouldn't let their sacrifice let their sacrifice go to waste. We have to do all we can, fight!" I turned around and looked at my team. Floyd, Milo, Axel, and Burlin. "Be strong! Watch your surroundings! Watch each other's backs! Most importantly... don't give up, don't give into fear, never forget the sacrifices, live for yourself and those we have lost! We can make it through this!"

"Yes!" My team, even those around me answered to me.

The soldiers down on the ground moved up to the spot where they luring was taking place. Well, all stood in the farthest corner of the Trost wall away from where the boulder was. A small elite squad to protect Eren, the squad was made of Mikasa, Ian, Riko, Mitabi, and a few others I couldn't hear the names of. The luring had started. The echoes of hands and titan fingernail against the wall reached our ears. We don't need to initiate combat. We just use the OMD gear and hang there like the nice juicy snacks we are to them, and keep their attention on us as the elite squad moves into place. Everyone in the very large luring squad all took turns. I look over to see a green smoke signal raising in the air. The elite squad started their mission. Floyd, Milo, and Burlin quickly up the wall as their time limit was up. Axel and I jump down with several others and send our anchors into the wall allowing us to hang just above their raised hands. I look around at the titans below and approaching, then notice the red smoke signal, saying the mission failed. Our time limit had run out and the group hanging shot back up to the top of the wall. As I land I see Armin runoff, along with the wall towards the elite group's location. I take off after him. I quickly catch up to him.

"I'll provide back up for you Armin!" I said to him as I caught up. He nodded to me.

"That makes me feel better." We continued over there on foot saving the gas we had. Finally making our way to Eren in his titan form just to see him sitting against the bolder both hands gone. Part of his face pretty messed up as well. "Eren... What are you doing, Eren?" Armin said between pants.

"Go get a closer look, Armin. Be careful. I'll watch over you and make sure no titans get to you or Eren." I looked at Armin and he nodded and went over to Eren using his OMD device. I continuously scan the area. I see one climbing on the houses to get to Eren as I'm about to send my anchors out to take down the titan. I see the head slam down on the roof, and Mikasa standing on top of the back of its head. It looked like she was deep in thought.

"Mikasa!" Armin called out as he stood on Eren's titan nape. "What's going on with the plan? What happened to Eren?"

"Armin! It's dangerous here, so get away! Eren isn't in control of that titan! He wouldn't respond even when I spoke to him! It's pointless for anyone else to try!"

"I believe you are wrong, Mikasa. Armin can find out a way." I yelled out to her. She looked at me and glared.

"What about the plan?" Armin asked.

"It failed. We can't just leave Eren, so everyone's fighting. But at this rate... the titans will overwhelm us with numbers!" Armin looked at the nape of Eren's titan.

"From the back of the head to the nape... 1-meter long and 10-centimeters wide..." Armin takes out his a blade.

"Armin!" Mikasa called worriedly.

"I'll get Eren out of here! Mikasa, Kana, keep the titans away from here!" Armin said and shot his anchors into the flesh of Eren's titan. He slowly raised the sword above his head. "Eren came out of the Titan's weak point last time. That's likely to be related to the mystery involving the true nature of the titans." Shocked at his words. I believed the same thing as well. I would have to show him the page of my journal I wrote about the exact thing in. "It's okay. As long as I avoid the center... he won't die. It'll just be a little painful!" Armin plunged the blade deep into the flesh beneath him, being sure to avoid the center. Eren in titan form yelled in pain and thrashed around where he sat.

"Armin quit being reckless!" Mikasa yelled.

"It would be reckless just to leave Eren here. Let Armin take care of it." I said and looked over at her.

"Mikasa, do what you can now! If you go, there are lives that could be saved, right?! Leave Eren to me, and just go!" Mikasa turned and went a direction towards the rest of the elite squad. Armin looked at me and nodded. I nodded back to him and followed after Mikasa. As we reach the others we see a titan about to devour a Garrison soldier. However, he was rescued by Ian. There another titan took them by surprise I quickly move in and cut off the arm at the elbow that was about to grab either Ian or Mitabi. Mikasa swoops in and takes the nape.

"Ackerman and Mizuki reporting back. Joining Mitabi's squad! Mikasa and I worked together with what's left of the elite squad till Eren was retrieved. I looked over at the gate to see more titans coming through the hole in the gate. I feel the house beneath me shake. Loud thuds fill my ears.

"Mikasa, Eren is in control. He's trying to fulfill his duty." Armin said as he landed on the rooftop by Mikasa. I looked over to Ian. A fire was lit inside of him. "Now, if we can just escort him to the gate, victory will be ours!" I looked around at everyone fire's were lit in all of them. I grinned. _'Good job, Armin!'_

"Defend him! Even if we have to die in the process, protect Eren until he reaches the gate! Keep the titans away at all costs!" Ian yelled the others sprung into action. Armin, Mikasa, Ian and I were left on the rooftop. Ian looked at Armin and Mikasa. "You two, head over to Eren. That's an order! Understand!" Mikasa and Armin nodded. Ian turned to look at me. "You've just been doing your own thing. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Keep going as you were." The three of us saluted Ian. Ian ran over to the edge of the roof and noticed Mitabi's squad running on the ground. It was a great disadvantage. It was practically suicidal. "No, we have... no other choice." Ian jumped down using his OMD device to get to the ground. "Follow Mitabi's squad!"

"Armin, us too," Mikasa said and looked at Armin. He nodded and followed her down to the ground. I looked around the area then too Eren in titan form. Like electricity throughout my body. _**Fight!**_ Coursing through my veins was a powerful urge to fight. People dying one after another. I quickly take off with my OMD device, as I see Ian saving someone from a titans mouth. The titan's hands take hold of Ian. Using a giant gust of exhaust to push myself faster to him. _'I won't make it in time!'_ Just as I get behind the titan and my blades pierce it's flesh the titans teeth sever Ian's head from his body. I land on top of the titan's corps that is slowly fading into embers. One more left in Erens path to the gate. I take off in a quick sprint and notice Riko swooping down from the wall she slashes out one of the titans eyes. Mikasa quickly swings around and takes a chunk out of its nape.

"Go for it, Eren!" Armin yells. Eren slams the giant boulder into the hole of the gate. I stop next to Riko as she falls to her knees.

"Everyone... Your deaths... weren't in vain." She took out her Flare gun and the yellow smoke flare. I covered my ears and she covered hers. She shot the yellow smoke flare into the air. Signaling the others that the mission was a success. "Today, for the first time, mankind has... defeated the titans!" I gently tapped her on the shoulder and held out a hand to her.

"It's not over yet, ma'am." She turned and looked at two more titans heading our way. There were still many trapped inside the Trost district. Riko orders us to climb the wall. However, Armin was having a hard time getting Eren out of the titan body. Riko uses to her OMD device to get up there on Erens titans nape. She cuts the flesh of the titan that's holding on to Eren. I would have to wait till we could retreat to write what I have seen here. When Riko cut the flesh Eren and Armin fell off the nape landing partially on the titans leg. However, the shadows of the titans behind us cover us. I turn around to see the titans being taken out... by none other than Levi Heichou. I use my OMD device to get down to him. He looks over at me then to the others.

"Oi, you brats. What's going on here? Nevermind that, climb over the wall." He looks over at me. "You look like you still have some fight left in you. Come with me... You'll help me with the rest of the filthy creatures here.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him.

In between killing titans, Levi would give me advice. When we found at titan he would give me orders. I'd nod and follow them. We ran into two people that were trying to fight two titans. Levi would give me more orders.

"Heichou, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth.!" The man shouted to him as we took the two titans down.

"Then continue with the plan, Oruo," Levi said swinging past the man. I continued to follow Levi. After a few minutes, we found a group of three that was trying to fight three titans.

"Levi Heichou please leave this to me." A girl called out to him. However, Levi just ignored her and continued to give me orders to follow so he and I could work together killing the titans. When the there girl noticed me she called out to Levi again. "Heichou! What's this Recruit doing with you? You can't count on someone like that. I'll come with you!"

"No. She's plenty. You, follow the plan, Petra." Levi said and went off. I followed after him. We continued on killing titans we came across or saving the ones that needed help. Then we came across two trying to fight three titans.

"Brat you take that on there, I'll take this one over here. Eld, Gunter take care of that one there." Levi said and quickly took out his titan. I quickly took out mine as well. I looked around to see Petra and Oruo coming up behind us. I continue to look around and don't see any titans around. I wanted to make sure they are all dead. So I go up to the wall with Levi following me. "What's wrong, brat?" Levi asked.

"Nothing, sir. Just wanted to check and make sure the titans were all taken out." I said and he looked at me. Still not seeing any titans. So I took out my journal and wrote how Eren was connected to his titan body. I look up to see Hange and Riko walking up with someone else. Once I realized who it was I saluted the man. Eld and Gunter came to the top of the wall.

"Looks like all remaining titans within the Walls have been eliminated, Heichou," Gunter said walking over to Levi.

"What about the hole in the Wall?" Eld asked.

"Don't worry," Riko spoke up. "Engineers form the Garrison Regiment are already getting started with plans to patch it up."

"This puts a great burden on the Garrison Regiment. I'm sorry we can't be of more use." The man none other than Erwin Smith. Commander of the Scouts.

"No... We appreciate the reinforcements. If we were on our own..." She didn't want to continue her sentence so she looked down and kept quiet.

"Levi, good work," Erwin said and turning towards Levi. Levi shook his head and looked at me.

"If you mean to thank me, you should thank this kid instead." Everyone then turned towards me.

"A... Recruit?" I turned towards Erwin and salute him once more.

"A member of the 104th Training Crops, just like Eren Jaeger, who blocked up the hole in the gate.

"You may not have noticed, Erwin, but I had no idea this soldier was a freshly graduated Recruit," Hange spoke up and Erwin took a few steps toward me. I held my salute to Erwin.

"I see... You did well to stand up to your fears and fight." Erwin complimented me. I could feel my insides bubble up with embarrassment, but I didn't let it show.

"You really did an outstanding job today," Hange said taking steps towards me as well. "I think you will become a fine soldier." She winked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Hange-san and you too Commander Erwin." I took out my journal and opened it to the pages of today's events. "Commander Erwin, I wasn't sure who to tell this too, but I would like you to read this. It's very detailed of the event's that happened today." He looked down at the journal and slowly took it from my hands. Hange walked around him and read it as well. Their eyes grew wide.

"Have you shown anyone this Recruit?" Erwin asked. I shook my head, no. "Good. Continue to write in that journal and show Levi, Hange, or myself." Hange walked over to Levi with my journal so he could read it as well. "What's your name Recruit?" Erwin asked.

"I apologize, sir. My name is Kana Mizuki."

"Kana Mizuki, what regiment are you going to join?" Erwin asked.

"Scouts, sir."

"Good, then I'd like you to come with us," Erwin said and walked away. I nodded. Levi walked over and handed me my journal.

"Follow Erwin's orders and only show it to the people he named." Levi kept walking past me, following Erwin. I nodded to Levi and followed after him. Petra ran up to walk beside him.

"Levi Heichou, I don't see why Commander Erwin is letting this girl come with us." She looked back at me and glared.

"Petra, don't question the Commanders judgment. Besides she's quite talented." Levi said scolding her. After that, she didn't say a word. After several minutes walking along the wall. A scout soldier came to the top of the wall using his OMD device.

"Section Commander Hange, we found two titans. 4-meter and a 7-meter we would like your help to capture them." Hange looked at the man that gave her the news.

"Neee, Levi, would you allow me to take Kana to help me capture these two titans?" Hange looked at him practically drooling. I looked over to Levi as he sighed.

"Petra, Oruo, Eld, Gunter..." Levi sighed again. "Go with Erwin. I'll help them out." Levi turned toward the other scout. "Take-"

"Levi Heichou! Taking that girl isn't the best idea. At least take one of us with you!" Petra interrupted him. Levi looked back at her and almost glared at the girl.

"That's an order..." He turned away from her. "Four-Eye, Brat lets go." The other scout lead us to the two titans. Once to the area, the two titans were. Hange looked at them, then turned to look at me. Her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Ne, Kana, how what way would you think would be easiest to capture these two?" I looked at the two titans.

"Well, I'd say to cut off their arms and legs. Cover their face with a think cloth. I'm slightly curious if they ever rely on their sense of smell to find humans to eat." I looked up at Hange to meet her glittering eyes.

"Seems you are interested in titan research as well." She started giggling happily. Well, it was more of a creepy excited laugh. Well, it was the truth I was very interested in learning more about titans, ever since I seen Eren come out the weak spot of a titan. Hange turned to Levi. "How do you plan to do this, Levi?"

"It'll need to be done quick." Levi looked at me. "Brat, you take the arms. I'll do the legs." I saluted him. He pointed to the other scouts. "You get their attention. "

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _ **Levi's POV**_

Everyone that was given orders sprung into action. Kana and I stayed back and waited till we could jump in as well. Once the other scouts got the attention of the two titans. Without hesitation, Kana took several steps back and took off in a full sprint and jumped into action. She shot her anchors using a gust of exhaust to push her forward, down toward the 4-meter class titans closest arm and chopped it off. Doing a flip in the air she shot her anchors into the building near her to pull herself to the other arm. She chopped it off with one swing. She did it so fast if you blinked you would a have missed it. She just as quickly chopped off the second titan's arms. I jumped down and quickly chopped off both legs in one swing of the blades. In a small U-turn, I turn around to take off the legs of the second titan. Both titans now on the ground. Hange and Kana both covered the heads of the titans with large cloths. Hange walked over to me and stood next to me. Hange was grinning that stupid looking grin of hers. She kept glancing back and forth between the titans and the girl. The girl was currently walking around the heads of the titans. She stood between the heads and brought a hand to her chin and pondered. She took a step back and sheathed her right-hand blade. She looked at her right palm and slowly ran it across the sharp edge of her left blade. She made a fist and held our her arm and let the blood drip from her palm onto the ground between their heads. The two titans started to make a fuss. One of the scouts ran over with a cloth to stop the bleeding and wrap her hand around it. She sheathed her left blade and took out her journal and started to write in it. She turned and walked over to us.

"What is it, Kana?" Hange asked her.

"I had done two tests. The first test they still seemed restless. Since they knew we were still around them. The second test is if they could smell blood. They can. They started to fuss more when blood is involved." The girl looked at her hand.

"I see so that's why you cut your hand," Hange said looking at her hand. "Is it a deep cut? Let me see." Hange took ahold of the girl's right wrist and unwrapped the cloth from her hand. The wound was deep indeed. "I'll help stitch it up once we get back to the former Scout Headquarters." The girl nodded. Everyone helped to tie up the two titans and strap them to wagons. To take to the Former Scout HQ

On the way there we met up with Erwin and the rest of my squad. He talked about the stats of what had happened. 207 soldiers were killed or missing in action. 897 were injured. However repelling the titans for the first time in history was a noteworthy feat, although to many lives had been lost to allow for celebration.

It took several days to clean up the corpses of the fallen. However, in those days the titan boy was taken to an underground prison and chained at the wrists with chains that were attached to the wall. Erwin and I took the girl to the prison where the titan boy was held. We didn't know when but there would be a trial held to see who gets the boy. MP's or the Scouts.

"Brat, stay over there out of sight." She nodded and leaned against the wall out of sight. After several minutes the titan boy came too. He seemed rather shocked to be chained.

"Do you have any questions?" Erwin said as the titan boy noticed us.

"Ano... Where... am I?" He asked.

"As you can see, it's a dungeon. You're currently in the Military Police Brigade's custody. We've only just received permission to see you." Erwin holds up a key that was found hanging around the boy's neck. The brat seemed rather shocked to see it. "Yes, it's yours. I'll return it later. Your home- Dr. Jeager's basement in Shiganshina is where the secret of the titans lies. Correct?" Eren gave an unsure nod.

"Yes, probably. That's what my father said."

"You have amnesia, and your father is missing, huh? Sounds awfully convenient." I said with slight irritation.

"Levi, I believe we've already concluded that he has no reason to lie," Erwin said and slightly glared my way. "We're still very much in the dark, but I think what's best for us now is to question your intentions." The brat looked confused. "In order to investigate your home, we must recapture Shiganshina District and Wall Maria. Drastic measures are necessary to quickly seal the gate. Your titan power will be crucial. It seems our fate must be controlled by the titans, after all. Wheather it's the Colossal titan or the Armored titan, they're likely to be the same as you. Your intentions are the key here. The key to freeing mankind from this despair."

"I..." He paused for a good minute and looked down. I grew tired of waiting for the brat to answer.

"Oi, answer already, scum. What is it you want to do?" As I finished my question the brat started to breathe hard and tremble. He slowly looked up his eyes glown with determination and rage.

"I want to join the Survey Corps and slaughter some titans!" His voice held roared with determination and rage. It lit a fire within me. I look at the girl from the corner of my eye to see her grin in his response.

"Oh? Not bad." I walked over to the bars the brat was behind and looked at him. "Erwin, I'll take responsibility for him." I gripped a bar. "Tell that to the top brass. It's not that I trust him. If he betrays us or goes berserk, I'll kill him on the spot. I doubt anyone will object. There's no one better suited for this, after all. I'll accept your enlistment into the Survey Corps." I turned and walked away, as Erwin gave him some parting words. I walked past the girl the turned around and beckoned her to follow. We walked in silence out of the building. I turned towards her.

"Hey, brat, are you still wanting to join the Scouts?" She grinned at me, which lit another fire within me. I don't know what it is but, there's something special about this girl.

"Of course, Levi Heichou." I looked behind her to see Erwin walking up.

"What do you think of this girl joining us, Erwin?" Erwin stopped beside her.

"Well, she's technically still in training. Since they haven't held the choosing ceremony yet. She'll be unofficial till them." He turned and started walking. The girl and I followed him. "Hange has been trying to convince me to let you become a full member of the Scouts. For now, she'll be under yours and Hanges care. Go ahead and take her back to the Former Scout HQ tell Hange what I said too." As he said that he turned and went a different direction. The girl and I walked towards the stables and mounted our horses. Upon our arrival to the Former Scout HQ, we were met by Hange. She was talking with Moblit. We unmounted our horses. I gave the girl the Raines.

"Go brush the horses." She saluted and took the horses to the stables. Hange and Moblit walked over.

"Yo, Levi, how was Eren?" Hange asked.

"He woke up and wants to enlist in the Scout Regiment. If we get him after the trial. He and the girl will be unofficial members. The boy will be under my care, we both will have the girl under our care. Since she will be helpful to you, she'll also be helpful to me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kana's POV**_

The next day we were called to the trial. Hange and Miche had me wait outside that door for them. They finally walk around the corner and walk in the door. There the courtroom was filled with civilians and soldiers alike. Eren showed up in the large room they had him and cuffs and made him kneel. They used a large metal bar that stuffed the chain of the cuffs into the floor keeping his hands bound. I stood on a balcony with Hange and Miche. Darius Zackly the Commander of the three regiments, walked in and sat down in the judges' chair. The trial of who gets Eren Jaeger now begins. I took out my journal and wrote down everything I have seen and heard. Even my own thoughts on the things being said.

"Now then, let us begin," Zackly says and put on his glasses and picked up several pieces of paper with all the trials and Eren's information on it. "Eren Jaeger, correct?" Zackly asked. "You are a soldier who has offered his life for mankind. Is that accurate?"

"Yes," Eren replied.

"This is an unprecedented case. The trial will be a special court-martial in which common law does not apply, with the final decision being left entirely to me. We shall also decide whether you live or die. Do you have any objections?" Zackly looked at Eren.

"I don't," Eren said looking down slightly.

"I'm glad you're quick on the uptake. I'll be blunt. As expected, hiding you from the public was impossible. Unless we declare your existence in some manner, we may be faced with a threat other than titans. Through this trial, we shall decide which military faction we'll charge with your custody- the Military Police Brigade or the Survey Corps. Let us begin with the Military Police Brigade's opening statement." Zackly said and turn to his left and looked at the MP's commander Nile Dok.

"Your Honor, as Commander of the Military Police Brigade, I, Nile Dok, propose: After conducting a thorough examination of Eren's body, we dispose of him in a prompt manner." Nile turned and looked at Eren. "It cannot be denied that his Titan power allowed us to repel the latest attack. However, his existence is also a source of discord that can incite rebellion." Nile looked back at Zackly. "Therefore, after having him impart all the information he can provide, we'll have him die as a hero of mankind." Others started to chime in. I didn't know who they were.

"There is no need for that! He's vermin that undermined the sacred walls by intruding our lands." From the way this man talked about the Walls I figured he was someone from the Order of the Walls. From his clothes, he looked like the Preacher, the Priest. "You must kill him now!"

"Priest Nick, quiet please," Zackly said to Priest Nick to silence his rage. "Now then, let us hear the Survey Corps' opening statement," Zackly said turning to look at Erwin on the other side of the room.

"Your Honor, as the Thirteenth Commander of the Survey Corps, I, Erwin Smith, propose: We of the Survey Corps will accept Eren as an official member and use his Titan power to recapture Wall Maria." Erwin paused for a few seconds. "That is all." Everyone in the large room started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Hm? Is that it?" Zackly asked Erwin.

"Yes. If we utilize his power, we can recapture Wall Maria. I believe it's clear what needs to be prioritized." Erwin replied.

"I see. On that note, where do you plan to begin such an operation? Pyxis, the gate at Trost District has been completely sealed, no?" Zackly asked turning to Commander Pyxis.

"Yes. I doubt it'll ever be opened again." Pyxis said.

"We intend to go through Karanese District in the East instead. From there, we'll head to Shiganshina District. We'll plot out the route as we go." Erwin said before he was interrupted by a male civilian that stood next to Priest Nick.

"Wait a second! Wouldn't it be best to seal all the gates for good now?" I instantly thought of a few problems that would cause right off the bat. It would greatly slow down the trade system. It would also cause those who need to travel between the walls and the districts to have to wait for the lifts to raise and lower them to travel the to where ever they needed to go. From my knowledge, there is only a handful of lifts. In turn, would cause a longer wait if the few we have are already in use. "The only parts of the wall the Colossus Titan can destroy are the gates! If we seal them up, they won't be able to attack us anymore!" The man continued. _'Yeah, it's a possibility they couldn't attack us anymore. However, we would be more like caged birds than before.'_ I continued to watch and listen to everything.

"Silence, you cur form the companies!" A Survey soldier yelled. "If we have his Titan power we can return to Wall Maria!"

"We're sick and tired of you morons playing hero!" The man standing next to Nick retorted.

"You've got a big mouth, swine," Levi spoke up. If I wasn't in the courtroom I would have openly laughed at that. He has no problem with speaking his mind. "Who's to say the Titans will sit by and wait for the gates to be sealed? The "we" you're talking about only refers to the friends you grow fat with, no? Are you saying you swine haven't noticed the people suffering from hunger due to the lack of land?" Levi asked and looked at the man.

"A-All we're saying is that we'll be saved if the walls are sealed-" The man was interrupted by an enraged Priest Nick.

"Enough already, you boor! You want mere humans to tamper with Wall Rose, a gift from God?! You gaze upon walls that defy human understanding and still don't understand?!" That phrase made me ponder a bit. _'Hmm, "Walls that defy human understanding, huh?" That's something you could say about the Titans as well.'_ I continued to write in my journal about the, what would seem outrageous idea that I came up with. _'Could the Titans have something to do with the walls or vice versa?'_ I wrote that question in my journal and underlined it. "You think we have the right to lay hands on it?" Nick continues to yell at the man standing next to him. However, that sentence is making me feel like what I had just underlined more realistic. The two standing next to each other were now in each other's faces.

"That's enough out of you, Priest!" The man yelled. Zackly finally heard enough out of those two and he patted the table, loudly with his hand.

"Order in the court. You may argue about differences in principles elsewhere. Jaeger, allow me to confirm: You can continue to contribute to mankind as you have thus far and utilize your Titan power to that same end?" Zackly looked at Eren.

"Yes! I can!" Eren answered.

"Really? But in the report for the Battle of Trost District, it said: "After transforming into a Titan, he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman." I looked to see where Mikasa was. She was between Armin and Riko. Riko was whispering something to Mikasa as Mikasa glared at Riko "Is Mikasa Ackerman here?" Zackly asked.

"Yes, that's me," Mikasa replied.

"You, huh. Is it true that Jaeger attacked you in his Titan form?" Zackly asked her. Mikasa was hesitant as she turned to look at Eren. Riko seemed to have whispered something else to her.

"Yes, it is." She said softly. The room filled with gasps of the citizens. "However... Eren has also saved me twice while he was in his Titan form. The first time, when I was about to fall prey to a Titan, he fought it off and saved me. The second time, he shielded me and Armin from a cannon. I'd like you to take these facts into consideration as well."

"Objection," Niles spoke up. "I believe her testimony contains too much bias to be considered. Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents at a young age and was taken in by the Jaeger family. Furthermore, through our investigations, we have uncovered some shocking events that took place during that time." Nile looked at the papers he held in his hands. "At the age of nine, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman stabbed to death three men who were wanted for robbery and kidnapping. Though this falls under legitimate self-defense, I feel their basic human nature needs to be questioned. Should we really invest mankind's fate, men, and resources in him?" The courtroom broke out in accusations and murmurs towards Mikasa and Eren. Eren hiding amongst us in a form of a child. Mikasa being a titan as well.

"Wait!" Eren yelled he couldn't just sit there as they started to accuse Mikasa of being a titan. "I might be a monster, but that has nothing to do with her! Nothing at all!"

"As if we could trust you!" Some man yelled.

"It's the truth!" Eren yelled looking at the man.

"He's covering for her because it's true!" Another man yelled.

"NO!" Eren yelled and jerked his arms forward rattling the chains of his metal cuffs and the metal bar that held them in place. "I mean... you're wrong." His voice was quiet. "So far, all you've been doing is blurting out convenient speculations. To begin with, you've never even SEEN a titan before, so what are you so afraid of? How can we afford to not let those with power fight? If you're scared of fighting to survive, then lend me your strength! You... damn cowards. Just shut up and bet everything on me!" Steam slowly started to emit from his body and quickly swirl around him as he yelled.

"Take aim!" Niles ordered an MP soldier with his rifle to aim at Eren. However, I noticed Levi hop over the railing in front of him and quickly step towards Eren. Levi kicked Eren so hard a tooth come flying out of his mouth. Levi kicked him again in the stomach. Taking Eren by the collar he slammed his knee into Eren's face. Levi continued kicking him over and over. Eren leans over grunting in pain, Levi stomps on the back of his head forcing Eren's face too the floor.

"This is just my pet theory, but I think pain and discipline go hand-in-hand. What you need now isn't a lecture, but training. You're in a good position for me to kick too." Levi said and started kicking and stomping again and again.

"Stop, Levi..." Nile nervously spoke up.

"What?" Levi said and stopped the assault of his kicks and looked at Nile.

"That's dangerous. What'll you do if he gets angry and transforms?" Nile again spoke to Levi nervously. However, Levi gave Eren another good kick before taking a handful of Eren hair and holding him up.

"What're you saying? You guys are gonna dissect him, right? In his Titan form, he apparently killed 20 other Titans before he ran out of gas. As an enemy, his intellect could pose a problem for us. He still wouldn't be a match for me though. How about you lot? Those of you speaking against him should think it through. Can you really kill him?" I grinned to myself as this situation unfolds. I look over at Erwin and see him raise a hand.

"Supreme Commander, I have a proposal," Erwin said and lowered his hand.

"Yes?" Zackly turned to look at Erwin.

"Eren's Titan power has many uncertain points to it, which poses a constant threat. So I propose he be entrusted to Levi Heichou and taken out on an expedition." Erwin looked at Eren

"You'll bring Eren outside?" Zackly asked.

"Yes. I'd like Eren's control over his Titan power and his worth to mankind to be judged based on the results of that expedition." Erwin said and looked at Zackly.

"Handling Eren Jaeger... Can you do it, Levi?" Zackly asked, looking at Levi.

"I'm certain I could kill him. The problem is that there'll be no alternative." Levi replied. The room was silent for a few seconds as Zackly thought of who to send Eren too.

"I've made my decision. Eren will be entrusted to the Survey Corps." Zackly stood up and walked out of the courtroom.

I turned to follow Hange and Miche out the door to meet up with Levi and Erwin. Once there Hange took out a handkerchief and bent down to pick something up with it and wrapped it tightly and stuffed it in her pocket. I started to re-read what I had written during the trial. Levi tapped my head showing me they were walking off. We headed back to the Survey Corps HQ. Once into a room, Hange started to attend to Eren's wounds.

"Honestly, he went overboard. Does that hurt?" She asked Eren.

"A bit," Eren replied. I had walked over to a bowl of water and a cloth in it. I soaked the cloth with water and squeezed out the extra water. I folded it up and handed it to Eren. He held it against his cheek. "Thank you, Kana." I nodded and stepped back to continue to write in my journal of the interesting facts I heard in this room, along with my thoughts on the trial.

"So, in what way does it hurt?" Hange asked him slightly excited.

"I apologize," Erwin spoke up and walked over to Eren and stood in front of him. "But thanks to that, we gained custody of you." Eren nodded to Erwin. "We couldn't have made that proposal go through without your tolerance." Erwin knelt down and held out his right hand. "You have my respect. Eren, we'll be counting on you."

"Yes, I'll do my best!" Eren said slightly excited to receive praise from Erwin. I looked up to the sound of footsteps and seen Levi walking over and plopping down on the couch Eren was sitting on. Eren jumped as Levi plopped down.

"Hey, Eren. Do you hate me?" Levi asked. Eren's face was full of terror.

"N-No. I understand you did what was necessary." Eren replied.

"Glad you get it," Levi said.

"But you took it too far," Hange spoke up. "You broke a tooth, you know?" She pulled out that handkerchief and revealed the tooth. "See?"

"Don't pick that up. It's disgusting." Levi sounded irritated.

"But it's a valuable sample," Hange said looking at the tooth.

"Eren, aren't you glad you didn't end up getting dissected by her kind?" Levi looked at Eren. However, Eren looked at his broken tooth in the handkerchief.

"Don't bunch me together with those guys," Hange said somewhat excitedly. "I wouldn't kill Eren." She turned to Eren and looked at him. "Ne, Eren. Let me take a peek inside your mouth." Eren sheepishly opened his mouth wide so Hange could look inside. Hange gasped as she looked. "It...already grew back..." Everyone in the room stared at Eren.

Once Eren was free to leave, everyone mounted their horse. They galloped to the place where the Survey Corps would be staying from now on. It was the old Survey Corps Headquarters. Looking at it from the outside, it needed a lot of cleaning. I looked over at Levi to see he was very displeased with the filthy condition of the place. We all started right away, with what we could finish while during the day hours. It would be a few days to get it as clean as Levi would want it. Eren and I were sent away to our rooms in the HQ. Once to my room, I wrote down what I thought and questions about Eren's tooth growing back. Could he grow back his arms and legs? It'd be risky to find out. As I was immersed in my journal I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to open it to see Hange and Levi.

"Ne, Kana, can we read what you wrote in your journal today?" Hange asked. I nodded, opening my journal to the page today started and handed it to her. Levi shut the door behind them. Hange walked over and took a seat on my bed. Levi sat down in the chair. As Hange read my journal she would comment on certain things. "That's a good question, Kana. Can he grow back his limbs? However, it seems like you didn't quite finish writing down your thoughts. What were you thinking?" Hange looked at me.

"Well since he can grow back a tooth, should the same apply to his limbs? If so, if he goes berserk in titan form, we can cut him out. What I'm saying is losing a limb or two is better than having to kill him." However, I thought back to when Armin and I talked about Eren's first transformation. "Oh, he may be able too."

"Tch, that's disgusting. What makes you say that, brat?" Levi looked over at me.

"Well Armin, said when he thought Eren died, he lost a leg and arm. However, after he ran out of gas and emerged from his titan he had the arm and leg again." I look over at Hange her eyes grew wide. "So I think his first transformation helped him regenerate his arm and leg rather quickly. However, like lizards, they can grow back their tail but it takes quite a while. I wonder if that applies to human limbs as well." Hange now was practically bouncing with excitement. She handed Levi my journal and he read through it. Once he was done he handed it back to me.

"Let's go Four-Eyes. She needs to rest up for tomorrow. Erwin wants you to come with us tomorrow. So be ready." Levi said. I saluted him. He and Hange left my room and finished writing down my thoughts. After I was done. I got ready for bed then went to bed. Although I couldn't sleep right away. I laid there for several hours before I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up rather early. I got dressed and put my hair up in the usual loose braid that hung over my left shoulder. I made my bed and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and looked around to see what I could make me something to eat with. I could make an omelet with some rice and some miso soup. A few minutes after I started cooking I heard the kitchen door open. I looked over to see Levi. He walked over to me and looked at what I was doing.

"Thought I smelled something good. Make me some of what you are cooking." He said and sat down on a chair out of the way. Which was next to a small square table. I nodded. "Make me some tea too." I nodded again.

"Yes, sir." I continued to make breakfast for Levi and myself. Once the food was done I separated it into portions enough to fill he and myself up. I set his wooden plate and bowl in front of him. I turned around to finish making his tea. "Levi Heichou how do you like your tea?"

"Black." He said. I nodded and poured his tea into a teacup and joined him at the small square table. The two of us slowly ate and sipped at our tea. I for one couldn't drink it black. I had to add a sugar cube in it. I looked up at him to see him looking at me. He averted his gaze. "Your breakfast and tea are good. Thanks for making me some."

"You're welcome, sir." As we sat there eating and sipping our tea the door to the kitchen opens. The rest of Levi's squad walks through, with their noses in the air.

"Something smells great." Oruo said he looked over to see Levi and I. "Heichou did you cook for you and the Brat?"

"Levi Heichou you shouldn't do something like that for someone like her," Petra said and walked over. The others started to go on with the idea of him cooking for me. He sighed angerly as he held his hand up to shut them up.

"I don't see what the big deal is even if I had cooked for the girl. However, when I walked in here she was already cooking. So I asked the girl to make me some of what she was cooking and some tea. Now shut up so we can finish eating in peace." They shut their mouths as they seen the glare Levi was giving them.

After I had finished eating I gathered my plate, bowl, teacup, and silverware and took them over to the sink and washed, dried, and put them away. As I turned around Levi was behind me with his dishes too. I slowly took them from his hands and washed, dried, and put them away as well. I slowly walk out of the kitchen and walk outside to the courtyard and looked around. I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled the air of the morning. As I exhaled my breath I heard the door I just come out of open. I look back to see Levi walking out and shutting it behind him.

"Oi, Brat, I want you to go ahead and get started on the back area of HQ, I'll have Oruo help you once he is finished with his breakfast." He turned and started to walk a few steps but stopped and looked at me. I'm guessing he wanted me to follow. So I followed him to the back. Once to the back of the HQ, I looked around to see weeds sprouting through the stone path, leaves everywhere, the back of the building covered in vines, dirt, and dust. Levi looked over at me as I looked around. "Feel free to get your OMD gear and start on the building." I nodded and turned to get my OMD gear. I walked around to the front to go back into the building.

Once inside, I walked over from the door across the room to two big wooden doors that slide open. The Scouts equipment was inside the doors. As I pull out the case with my OMD inside of it. Petra's head appears in my line of sight. I look over at her as I started to equip my gear.

"Why, are you getting your OMD gear? You are not supposed to without permission." She said and she put her hands on her hips and looked at me sternly.

"Petra, I did get permission. From Levi heichou." I said and continued to make sure everything was connected correctly. The stern look she wore changed to a mean glare.

"I doubt, Levi Heichou, would give someone like you permission to do anyth-" Her sentence was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing quickly. I look over to see Levi. I looked at Petra from the corner of my eye and she grinned at me like I was going to get in trouble. "Heichou, as you can see Kana got out her OMD without permission." Levi looked at Petra and then to me. I sighed and crossed my arms and shifted my weight on one foot.

"She had permission, Perta. I gave her permission to get her gear. I came here to see what was taking her so long, only to see you holding her up." Levi waved me over. "Come on, Kana, let's go." I looked back at Petra she was in shock. I grinned at her and turned to walk away, as Levi lead the way, before stepping out the door he turned to Petra. "Oh Petra, I want you to sweep more rooms and keep an eye on Eren. Tell Ouro to come to the back with is OMD gear when you see him." He closed the door as I stepped outside. He had lead me to the back once more. He gave me advice on how to clean this area properly. After he gave his advice he left the area so I can clean. Using my OMD gear to start from the top of all the vines that grew up the back of the building. I slowly worked my way down the building clearing the vines and when I got to a window I would clean the window until it was dust and spot free.

After a few hours, I hear voices coming from the side of the building. When I look down I see Hange and Moblit walking over. They stood below me and looked up at me.

"There you are, Kana... Huh... Where is Oruo? He is supposed to be helping you." Hange said and looked around. As she talked I slowly lowered myself to the ground using the OMD gear.

"He never came. Levi Heichou told Petra to tell Ouro to head out here to help with this. I've pretty much had most of it all done. The lower half of the building then to clear it all of the stone path and pull weeds." I look between the two of them as they looked at me. I take off my gloves. "Is there something you needed from me Hange-san, Moblit-san?"

"Well, we brought you some bread and water thinking you might be feeling a bit hungry and thirsty. You can eat the bread we brought for Ouro too." Hange said and handed me bread and a leather flask full of water. I nodded and walked over to a clear spot and sat down. Hange and Moblit walked over and sat down beside me. As I sat slowly eating the bread that was given to me, Hange is looking at me.

"Yes, Hange?" I said after swallowing the bite I had taken of the bread. Hange took a slow breath as she thought on how to word what she was going to say.

"I want to know if you'd like to help me with my titan research." Her eyes sparkled as she awaited my reply. I nodded. Her face lit up even more. "Wonderful! I would also like to know more about you. Like where you are from."

"I'm from Shiganshina. I lost my parents the day the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan appeared. They were crushed by the debris of the kicked in gate. That day, I swore I would avenge my parents, even if it meant I'd die in the process." I looked at her, her eyes slowly widened. "However, you don't have to worry, I don't think like that anymore."

"That's good," Hange said and sighed a sigh of relief. "Who looked after you after you lost your parents?"

"No one. I looked after myself. I helped others so I could learn what I needed to survive. Like cooking, sewing, treating wounds, I learned martial arts by watching soldiers train. Although, I kept seeing Hannes-san, quite often. He'd ask if I was eating if I had made friends. I only knew other kids that wanted to bully me. I didn't make any friends till I entered the Training Corps. I met a lot of people and became friendly with a lot. Although, I still felt lonely no matter how many were around me. Like I didn't belong anywhere." I wanted to say more but stopped myself. So I just thought it. _'I was truly happy when around Hange-san and Moblit-san. I felt like I was part of a family again. Being in the Scouts, I found somewhere I belong.'_

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to find where you feel like you belong," Moblit said and patted my head. As Moblit pulled his hand away from my head I seen Levi coming around the corner of the building. He looked around at building at the cleaning I had done, then to the three of us.

"Oi! Brat, Four-Eyes, where is Oruo?"

"He never showed up Levi Heichou. Hange-san and Moblit-san showed up a few minutes ago, to bring bread and water for Oruo and I. So I've been taking a break. I'll start cleaning again once I finish, sir." Levi nodded as I told him. I took the last few bites of my bread and took a big swig of water from the leather flask. I stood up and looked at Hange and Moblit. "Thank you two for bringing me bread and water, and joining me on my short break." Hange and Moblit stood up and patted my shoulder or my head as they smiled.


End file.
